With the rapidly increasing use of portable computing devices such as smartphones, tablet computers, and the like, various Internet application services have been provided over cellular mobile communication networks. In a cellular mobile communication system, a general access node that is in charge of a wireless connection with a mobile terminal, is configured to serve as a simple bit-pipe which upon receiving an Internet service request from the terminal, delivers the Internet service request to an Application Server (AS) of the Internet and delivers a response from the AS to the terminal.
Existing platforms as described above have difficulties in hosting various applications and providing application differentiation and different levels of Quality of Service (QoS). Moreover, for these existing platforms, it is not easy to add new additional services corresponding to changes in technologies and to use resources of an access network in providing various application services.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.